


Denial

by dutchydoescoke



Series: Ridiculous high school AU [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo and Newt did not take the most recent episode of Degrassi well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, spoilers for the most recent Degrassi episode. NO SERIOUSLY MAJOR SPOILERS. (In other news, I _still_ have not watched an episode of Degrassi all the way through.)

There’s popcorn all over the floor, and some on the couch and some behind the TV where it landed when Newt started throwing it in protest, and there’s tissues all over the damn place, and Tendo is _still_ crying.

“This episode? Did not happen. At all. I refuse to believe it,” Newt says, glaring at the TV. “Adam’s perfectly _fine_. At worst, he’s in the hospital for a couple days. Or he moved. Something like that.”

“Works for me,” Tendo replies, face still buried in a tissue. “Damn it, this is what I got for still watching the show after Campbell died.”

“Hey, hey, Campbell isn’t dead. Campbell had to move away suddenly, okay? Not dead,” Newt insists. “Just like Adam, okay?”

“Works for me,” Tendo agrees, nodding and leaning on Newt’s shoulder. “Why did they have to do that? Why couldn’t they kill anyone else off? Like Drew! Drew, I would not have missed as much. Why Adam?”

“Because writers suck,” Newt says, picking up the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table and sighing. “So... Marathon the old episodes?”

“Don’t you have a biology test in the morning?” Tendo asks, grabbing a handful of popcorn and raising an eyebrow.

“Eh, I could sleep through it and be fine. Besides, we need something to make us happy, after the train wreck that was that episode.”

“True, true. Start with Adam’s first episode?

“Of course.”


End file.
